


Brumel: Amoris Sexus Corrumpi

by MeltdownerKnight17



Series: Desires, Control, and Pleasure [5]
Category: Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Justice League - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Corrupted Infinity Stones, Corruption, Drug Use, Experimentation, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Groping, Hive Mind, Homoeroticism, Inspired by Art, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Metamorphosis, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Parallel Universes, Pheromones, Pseudo Infinity Gauntlet, Sentient Infinity Stones (Marvel), Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Slaves, Symbiote - Freeform, Symbiote Suits, mind reprogramming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: The once normal man: Cody Summers has possessed a piece of Knull, now became the being known as Mayhem. Now he plans to overthrow him and make a new world order.Inspired by Deimon21 on twitter.
Series: Desires, Control, and Pleasure [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693435
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Brumel: Amoris Sexus Corrumpi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. This time we have one man who was reached out by Knull himself and used him to spread his influence combine with a man's obsession with peace and order to create a powerful combo. This time, he plans to use this power to create a utopia for klyntar and bring peace to the universe. The pieces of this one was inspired by Deimon21's art. He has made his own version of corrupted avengers, and corrupted heroes. Even have some rough drafts on the story on his art, though its mostly rough drafts. IF you wanna see them, comment them below I will consider it.

Title: Brumel: Amoris Sexus Corrumpi

Summary: The once normal man: Cody Summers has possessed a piece of Knull, now became the being known as Mayhem. Now he plans to overthrow him and make a new world order.

Rating: Explicit

In a certain planet where a brutal fight has happened. Bodies of men who are either unconscious or dead mixed in a pile of bodies. The ground damaged and stained in both black and red, copses of otherworldly beings piled up. In a high mountain. Two men are left standing. One was a brunette muscular man and the other was a man with white hair with the appearance of an old man. Both garbed in black, this was a battle. A battle to control the entire being if Klyntar.

“Give up Knull, you along with your bats and your control of earth have been severed. It will only be a matter of time before you die. You might as fuse with your new lord now or do I have to rip that heart of yours out of your body,” The brunette man points his black and red sword at Knull’s head.

“Hahahaha!” The deity let out an evil laugh while the brunette stares at him in contempt, trying to read any other motive. “I have to say, Mayhem. A part of me chose someone who has far more ambition than any other being I faced.” The celestial deity tries to stand up. He suddenly reaches for his chest, Mayhem watches as Knull reaches for something deep in his chest.

Upon pulling out reveals a black heart, still stained with his blood. “The spoils go to the victor, Take it. It is my heart and soul on it.” Mayhem reaches for the black heart only to be surprised when he grabbed Mayhem’s arm and tugs him closer. “But once you accept it, my conscience and power to the Klyntar will belong to you. Do not disappoint me…” Those were the last words that Knull uttered before his entire body turns to sand and be blown away by the wind.

Mayhem stares at the black heart, the remnants of the loss god now in his possession. The man smiles evilly as he feels his symbiote wrapping around the heart with its tendril. “Finally… with Knull defeated, I…” He forces the black heart into his chest. The symbiote absorbed the black hearts as it transmogrifies into a form of the diamond purple gem on its chest as red tendrils spread around it.

He can feel it…Knull and Mayhem are now one and Cody Summers…No. Mayhem has become the new God of symbiotes. He can see it all, the knowledge of centuries-old, the symbiotes that he can feel. Along with the infinity stones connected with the fallen avengers. He can now do it at will.

Mayhem ascended in the air as the purple gem on his chest glows. “To me! My fallen avengers!” He commanded his fallen avengers to wake up. Upon the glow of the Knull stone as Mayhem would like to call it.

Six men who were unconscious from the battle opened their eyes upon hearing the command. Their eyes glow from the respective glow on the stones that are etched in their bodies. Those are just for appearance. The fallen avengers were still unconscious but the call of the infinity stones to which he has corrupted grants full control of them and their capabilities to create a pseudo infinity gauntlet.

The fallen avengers have formed a circle around Mayhem as the corrupted infinity stones glow ominously.

“We are at your command master…” The fallen avengers say robotically with their own voices.

Mayhem licks his tongue, feeling intoxicated by his new form of godhood. “Now share your energy with me… Captain America…Hawkeye…Wiccan…Hulking…Peter…Dylan Brock…” The beams of light from their infinity stone aimed directly at Mayhem’s chest crystal. Both Mayhem and the Fallen avengers can feel the power flowing through their veins.

“Not enough… you too must feel this power.” He extends spider-like legs from his back as he invaded each hole of the Fallen Avenger, causing all of them to moan at the pleasure while the beam of light became stronger. Both power and pleasure they’re all connected, all of them are now connected as one and the power is just intoxicating.

The power of the infinity stone and the Knull combined to create an energy circuit thus creating a pseudo infinity gauntlet but with their bodies. Since their all corrupted from Mayhem’s body they can feel more powerful with pleasure. The Fallen avengers can feel themselves getting closer to their climax, along with the power to alter reality. The brunette villain raised his hand as the symbiote began to shape itself and creating an infinity gauntlet as each of the gems are placed in each designation of the glove from the energy of his avengers.

“Now, let us remake this new reality…into the image of the hive,” The last word he says after a powerful snap and a bright light bathed the entire planet, the wave of light can be reached to other planets, even the whole galaxy itself.

\---

The newly remade universe has been made into Mayhem’s image. New York City is now a futuristic metropolis where all of the people are living in peace in harmony. No crime, no conflict, everything was peaceful. Although, everyone was ruled over by the new supreme overlord: Mayhem. Where he rules over the earth with an iron fist, where he along with his army of his elite soldiers to safeguard this universe whoever dare ruins that peace.

In the center of New York, where it used to be Avengers tower is now the base of Mayhem and its operation. It may appear one of the huge skyscrapers but it goes beyond taller than any other skyscraper than a man could ever be made. The entirety was a very tall tree that stretches beyond the atmosphere while the roots reach deep in the earth’s core. The big tree is now nourishing the entire planet in an attempt to revitalize the earth.

Mayhem who knows rules the entire universe sits on his symbiotic throne waiting for his incubator/consort to come forward. The throne doors open revealing Peter Parker who is now looking more powerful than ever. His first one to corrupt to become one of Mayhem’s important assets to his army as his incubator, now they have grown an army together. The brunette marvels at his master’s appearance, his godly body covered in slick tight symbiote body hugs his body, he can even smell his master’s pheromones making him horny.

Peter walks to Mayhem as he bows to him. “You called me my lord?” He asked courteously, usually, he asked him for rough sex sessions, sometimes to breed more spawns and sometimes to relieve some stress.

Mayhem smiles at Peter’s presence as he stands off from his throne. “Peter, I’m glad you’re here. I have a good surprise for you.” He approaches his consort as he caresses Peter’s body with his hand as he reveals a white bipedal spider that was dyed with black and red, covered in chitin.

“What is that my lord?” Peter asked curiosity looks at the creature.

“This Peter is Poison. A race that was extinct ages ago but this one specimen survived after the poison invasion failed. These creatures are toxic to our kind but after making it submit to my will and have it genetically modified by Rave. It is now the perfect Poison.” Mayhem marvels at one of the hive’s new creation. One of the few things that the symbiotes feared into a powerful weapon against other symbiotes, he looks at Peter’s crotch is getting hard underneath his tight suit while the modified creature flailing its legs in excitement finally found the perfect host.

Mayhem turns to Peter, “…and you will be the one to reproduce them!”

The modified Poison jumped from Mayhem’s hand and it landed on Peter’s chest. The bipedal creature’s legs began to burrow into Peter’s pumped chest through the spider logo. Peter felt a sharp pain as he felt the Poison is digging deep into his chest after the initial pain has passed, he smiles evilly while the Poison injects itself in his black suit and fully entered the suit. The Poison’s legs stretched themselves all around inside Peter’s insides while incorporating its DNA with Mayhem’s symbiote.

The Lord of the Symbiote grins as he watches Peter moan in pleasure as he can see his groin is visibly getting bigger. The mixing of two DNA together causes the appearance of his symbiote began to change from smooth black turned to hard and rigid almost akin to armor. The armor-like skin starts to harden as his hands turn to claws and the spider logo on his chest turns from white to red as its spider legs began to flail around. Peter let out a loud moan as his scaly dick appears from his crotch and let out black semen on the floor. The brunette felt his knees gave up on him briefly and stood up, feeling even more power than ever before. Peter began to marvel at his new body and clenches his fist as this new power is now his. The power of the symbiote and extinct Poison combined creating a new breed of symbiotes.

Mayhem can’t help but lick his lips in anticipation as he lets out cock from his suit upon seeing Peter’s newly transformed body.

“This power feels amazing my lord, I can’t wait to be impregnated by your semen.” He coos as he uses his new spider legs to drag Mayhem to him. The Symbiote Lord loves this sudden dominance of Peter, looks like he needs to be reminded that HE is the lord of this universe.

“How naughty,” He grabs Peter’s body with his tentacles to hold him high in the air while his cock is now aligned to his hole. “Let’s see if this pussy is still tight as before,” Mayhem slams his cock into Peter causing both men to moan loud. Mayhem couldn’t believe it Peter’s body accepted his cock so readily no more lube requirement.

“Let’s see how much we reproduce with your new body Peter,”

“Anything you desire, My Lord.”

\---

After some testing has been made, they finally have started to reproduce more of the specific Poison creatures. Thanks to technology courtesy from another universe and intergalactic technology mass production is now imminent. Mayhem and Peter entered their laboratory all multiple cylinders filled with individual Poison creatures. He saw two adult men a brunette garb in a blue symbiote while a blonde man who has a similar black and red color scheme like Mayhem and he has the soul gem embedded on his abdomen. Rave one of Mayhem’s trusted general and Dylan Brock which from hails to another dimension, and one of Mayhem’s fallen avengers.

Mayhem approaches the two men. He observes one of the creatures is in a cylinder doing some testing. ”Dylan, Rave, how is the development of the new Poison,”

“The production has been going on a steady, My Lord.” He looks at the technology that they manage to gather information and technology from intergalactic and from Dylan Brock’s dimension. “Thanks to technology and information from all the villain organizations. We have perfected the Mayhem Poison.” One of the cylinders opens up revealing one of the bipedal creatures walking. Rave continues to tap on his tablet. “This was infused with both Peter’s and Mayhem’s DNA together along with other variable fixes, being immune to magic, mutant. Making it the ultimate symbiote hunter,” The scientist kneels as the creature walks on his arm with no issue.

“The Poison is relatively harmless to anyone who harbors Mayhem’s symbiote, but to a human or any symbiote host they will eat their symbiotes and the Poison will take over its host and will immediately succumb to the hive’s will.” Rave puts the creature down while they see it scurrying off to the captured man in a small chamber what appears to be a large room but with a big chair in the middle. Looking transparent on the outside but completely opaque on the inside.

“Looks like the creature has found its new host, but where did he come from?” Mayhem wonders of the sudden behavior.

“That man is Nightwing, my lord,” Dylan answered as the group approaches the imprisoned man in the room. “Hawkeye was escorting a few of our agents to do reconnaissance to another dimension, but he ended up staying in one dimension too long and a stray ended up following us to this universe. But luckily we managed to subdue him before he causes more harm. He was given a sedative to calm him down and a webbing on his mouth to keep him from moaning” He retold the events on what happened to him. Mayhem looks at the control panel as he began to observe the unconscious man. He can’t help but look at his body. His black tight suit contours his entire body the big blue V on his chest, he licks his lips subconsciously knowing that this man will be a good candidate for their hive. Also, a new universe for them to conquer, it will begin his plan to spread his web all across other worlds.

“Okay, why don’t we use this opportunity to do testing?” Mayhem proposes which peaked everyone’s attention. “But since one of my Avengers needs his strength back, I might as well call him,”

Then without warning a purple portal has appeared out of nowhere to found one of Mayhem’s Fallen Avenger, the bearer of the space stone: Clint Barton came from the portal. He garbs the black symbiote tight suit with the purple spider on his chest. The purple portal closed behind him as he kneels to his lord. “You need me, my lord?”

Mayhem smiles at Hawkeye’s impeccable timing. One of Hawkeye’s traits that he loves along with that tight ass of his. “Clint, will assist me with a project?”

\---

The man in black tights was starting to regain consciousness as can’t help but rub his aching head. The last thing he remembered was he was doing his patrol on Gotham City until a blonde man was going through an alley caught his interest and tailed him. After recovering a bit he found himself in a room, everything in the room was steel, he tries to stand up but his bottom feels heavier than usual. He can smell something musky yet sweet at the same time. He can’t help but get a boner on his spandex suit.

“Looks like you’re awake Dick Grayson or should I say Nightwing,” A voice caught his attention, he looks around the room. To find the blonde man standing in the room with civilian attire with purple shades on his face while he has a quirky smirk on his face. Nightwing glared at the blonde man, he was gonna talk but something was covering his mouth, almost a black tape was on his mouth. He tries to remove the black tape on his mouth but the black object has been merged in his skin.

_‘What?! Why can’t I take it off!’_ Nightwing desperately tries to remove the black object from his mouth to only hurting himself

“No use Nightwing, that webbing is merged with your skin. So unless you wanna rip your face off, only I can remove that.” Clint walks to him as his civilian clothes are turning to turn black. The hero looks as his clothes are melting away to reveal his naked body in front of him. His eyes stare as the black ooze reveals his built muscles, the black spider tattoo on his right chest, and that nine-inch cock with that luscious bush of golden locks and a black cock ring hugged around his erection. Upon exposing his body Nightwing was overwhelmed by the powerful scent that he excretes.

_‘The hell! I don’t know why but…’_ He looks over the blonde man’s cock while he casually strokes his cock as his finger continues to taunt him to move forward. _‘His cock looks irresistible…’_ He swallows his saliva as he desperately crawls to Clint. Each crawl he makes the blonde man steps back.

“That's it Nightwing if you want my cock. Come and get it,” Clint sits on the metallic chair in the middle of the room. “You better come here before I come, you will feel a lot better.” He coos as he began stroking his cock.

Nightwing looks as Clint continues to stroke his cock, the more he rubs his cock, the more he wants to drink his come. He looks at his face that he was moaning in pleasure. Looks like he felt for the trap once he reveals his body. He moves his body forward while his bottom feels heavy for some reason. He desperately crawls forward in an attempt to get a taste of his semen. Clint stares at the desperate hero who wants to taste his semen.

“Come on Nightwing! My cock needs something warm to come on…” He moans erotically while stroking his cock faster, his fingers digging deep in his ass. Making the smell more enticing for Nightwing.

_‘I will…I will…’_ The hero was desperate, he didn’t want to escape. He just wants that cock to be shoved in his throat, he wants that milk down his throat. After a few minutes of crawling, he was inches away from touching his leg, only to be grabbed by the hair by Clint as he rips the black webbing from his mouth. Upon removing the black webbing, Clint shoved his cock into his mouth and came inside his mouth.

Nightwing felt the semen traveled down his throat. The effects were immediate as he feels his body is getting hotter, his mind/will clouding his judgment and he can only think of one thing: Cocks. Clint pulls away from his mouth as trails of the black semen linger from his lips.

“More, give me more!” Nightwing begs for his semen.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Mayhem, Peter, Rave, and Dylan are observing the results. They’re quite amused with Clint’s performance. The lord of the symbiote couldn’t help but smile as one of his creations has been honed to perfection. No man can escape his web. “I think it's about time we test our spawn shall we?”

“Of course, my lord.” Rave began typing on the console as they released the poison drone in the room. The creature looks around for a host until he saw Nightwing on the ground. The creature crawled towards him while the victim has no idea what his fate will entail. The creature jumped to Nightwing’s head as it opens his mouth wild as he began to take over his new host.

The hero felt something was behind his head, but it was too late. The creature was attached to him and it began to take over his body. The Poison dug deep in Nightwing’s skull as his claws dug deep in his skull as he forces himself inside his body. The forcing was painful at first but as the creature entered inside his skull the transformation has begun.

Nightwing can feel the creature ringing in his head as his eyes open as the symbiote inside the Poison dyed his eyes in black. His black jumpsuit is slowly getting covered with the black ooze as it began to spread all over his body. The blue bird-shaped on his chest was turned to a more spider-like shape on his chest, as the blue boots turn to a more jagged pattern and his domino mask turns to a spider-like mask. But that wasn’t the end of his transformation, his memories are now drastically altered. He no longer serves Batman, he only serves the Hive and his Lord: Mayhem. He then let out a powerful orgasm that even leaks out of his symbiotic suit after his transformation is now complete

“Excellent…” Mayhem smirks evilly as the experiment was a success. He commanded Rave to let him enter the room.

Mayhem walks in to find Hawkeye still naked while Nightwing is weakened after transformation. “Well done, Hawkeye. You have done well breaking his will and participating in this experiment.”

“Anything for you, My Lord.” Clint bows his head respectfully while his symbiote began to clothe him in his usual attire.

“As a reward, I will fuck you until you’re full of my seed. ” Upon hearing those words from his lord made him have an erection, eager to receive his reward. “But for now, suck my cock. You earned it,” Mayhem expose his cock as the archer immediately went to work in sucking his master’s cock. He can’t help but feel the power of the space stone every time Clint sucks him, the same to his other avengers.

Nightwing began to stand up which caught Mayhem’s attention immediately. Clint didn’t pay any mind since he has done his work while proceeding to suck his lord off. Nightwing opens his eyes to reveal only black which amuses Mayhem knowing that he has been bonded with his new pseudo poison/symbiote hybrid.

“My lord. Thank you for giving this worthless life meaning,” The former hero kneeled towards his new master.

“How do you like your newly found powers?” Mayhem asked while pushing Clint’s head deeper in his cock making the blonde man choke on his dick. Nightwing stared at the man who was sucking his cock who can’t help but be a bit envious.

He looks at his newly formed suit from the creature that merged with him. The black spandex that turned to jagged armor. He clenched his fist as he can feel this newly found power coursing through his veins. All that training he received over the years from Batman is nothing compared to this. “I feel I can do anything…” He looks at his new master and found the answer to his satisfaction.

“Raise, now that you have obtained this power. Who do you belong to?” He asked while the fallen hero stood up, he looks at his new creation with such pride.

“I serve the hive and my lord.”

“What is the hive’s purpose?”

“Spreading your web across other worlds and making them embrace their lust for men.” Mayhem can't help but feel horny as he smashed his lips against Nightwing’s. The fallen hero was caught off guard but he can’t help but kiss back knowing that it will please him even more.

After a few seconds, Mayhem pulled apart leaving trails of saliva on his lips. The electronic doors open, Peter, Rave, and Dylan who found themselves bothered evidence to the boner present in their crotch. A snap from his fingers made Hawkeye pulled away and everyone kneeled in the room including the newly transformed Nightwing. Peter and Dylan joined their master’s side, only to receive a crotch grabbed by him making both men moan.

“Now that the experiment is a success, a small celebration is in order.”

\---

_In another universe_

Everything was dead at night, but everyone is still ongoing doing their usual business. One man who had purple hair garbed in lab coats who were walking on the sidewalk like an ordinary man on the streets. He made his way to the alleyway and found himself in a dead-end. The guy looks around for anyone suspicious until a hand-shaped scanner reveals itself on the wall. He places his palm on the scanner, identifying its guest.

“Biometric scan accepted.” The computerized voice responded as it opens a door revealing further down the building. The man smiles as he proceeded walking down to the base as the electronic door closes itself in.

Upon entering the underground base, the electronic door opened to reveal a lot of people garbed in yellow, they all stared at him as they pointed their rayguns at him. One person who seems bigger uniform than the rest appears to be the commander of the group, the purple-haired man didn’t mind as he casually walks towards them.

“You there! This is authorized personnel only! How did you come into the base!” The commander bellowed while the man didn’t answer as he continues to walk towards him. The commander felt his patience is getting thin when the intruder didn’t respond. “Very well, Fire.” He commanded but none of the soldiers fire their rayguns and just stood still.

He turns around angrily while the soldiers look dazed. “Hey! I said fire! Didn’t you idiots heard me?!” While the man was busy yelling at his soldiers. The purple man stops in his tracks.

“Feel free to fire,” He said casually as all of the soldiers pointed their rayguns at the commander. The commander was petrified, knowing that everyone was against him.

“Wait! What are you-” The commander was cut off when the soldiers fired their rayguns at their superior. Luckily, the ray guns were set to apprehend instead of killing. The commander ended up getting knocked out while his suit was slightly burned from the rayguns. The man fell unconscious from the injury as one man removes his helmet revealing a brunette man. His eyes had the white spider logo on his iris. Completely under the purple-haired man’s control. “We have been waiting for you,”

“Good job,” The purple-haired man’s clothing began to turn red as it transforms into his symbiote suit. His suit was red while having purple accents on his suit. A purple swirly pattern on his chest as he grabs something from his symbiote which reveals to be a tv remote. He points the remote at the unconscious man and pushed a button on his remote. “Allow me to alter his memories a tad bit. Now all of you remove your helmets and take a seat.”

A command from him made everyone remove their helmets and kneeled in reverence to their new leader. The man looks around the personnel, he admires that most of the personnel are men but noticed a few females among them. Knowing his lord's wishes he didn’t want any women in his grasp, let alone be involved in their mess.

“Okay, all females stand up.” He commanded which a few of the women stood up. “All of you will be properly dismissed with compensation. So change and enjoy your new freedom.” He pushes a button on the remote, the eyes of the women turned to purple as they began to leave the room to get changed and leave the organization. Luckily, he memorized the names of the women that left, so he will ask someone to tap into their bank account and be compensated.

Once all the women left the room. “Midas! The coast is clear.” He looks at the security cameras and uses his tendrils to destroy it quickly before they became conspicuous. Another man appeared from the shadows. This man had black hair with a gold streak on his hair, who had a gold symbiote with black accents. Unlike him, the man’s suits show off his nipples and his hard erection on his suit.

“Man, Mesmero. I can never get used to how you can control this many in a push of a button,” The man crossed his arms on his head still blown away by his ability.

“Didn’t think I can do that before, but thanks to the brain of all the telepaths. I can do so much more.” He clenches his symbiotic hand still engrossed with how much a few brains from telepaths can augment his powers far more powerful than any telepath. “Now pick your favorites, so we can proceed with the plan. You know our Lord doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Of course,” Midas extends his tendrils to a couple of the soldiers. The tendril punctured their necks as he lets symbiotic touch infect them. Few of them scream but after accepting the symbiote their eyes turn to gold as they stood up from their uniforms naked and are now covered in the same golden symbiote suit as their master. Now under Midas’ control. Mesmero glares at Midas’ taste in men. “What, you know how I like my men,”

“That’s fine. Block all the exits that will let anyone break out of here. Don’t let any single ant escape. Make sure to capture MODOK.” He commands the men as their eyes turned purple receiving their order.

“Yes, sir!” The soldiers received their orders and began to spread out.

Yes, they just invaded the AIM facility in one of the universes. Albeit in a different method. Midas and Mesmero are one of Mayhem’s generals. Many did not know their existence only a selected few knew their existence. Some resistances who tried to fight against Mayhem’s rule assumed that Mayhem’s fallen avengers were his commanders, but they are one of Mayhem's and Peter’s original creations before the Hive turned into a big organization. They are once normal people who were shunned and outcast by society and decided to take revenge against that society while embracing their lust for men.

Mesmero was once a rookie hypnotist until one of his superiors framed him for a crime he didn’t commit, while Midas was once a high school football jock who was a playboy hiding his true desire for men. But after the snap, and months of experiments. These two were far stronger than ever before.

Their objective was to cripple down the defenses of the similar New York while obtaining new information that will prove beneficial for the hive. They manipulate everything from the sidelines while staying discreet, not aware of what is being done.

\---

_Back in the Mayhem Universe_

One man was in a dark room while he is going through multiple screens while having multiple tendrils from his orange and gray symbiotes keeping him suspended in the air while having someone sucking his cock in the middle. He attaches to multiple nodes in servers. Checking every computer, phone, or any electronic device he can attach to. There is no electronic that gets past Hellhound.

Hellhound is the Hive’s resident hacker. His symbiote allows him to hack or hijack any electronic device using his tendrils. But after the snap happened, he has acquired so much technology from Stark Industries, Baxter Building, OsCorp, SHIELD, and any other technology company he can get his tendrils through. He even absorbed Ultron who was a plethora of knowledge that makes the Hive’s intelligence network superior in the entire earth.

“Hmm,” He hummed as he observes from the Baxter Buiding that Reed, The Thing, and Human Torch who is trying to break Power Brothers who came from another dimension, corrupting the brothers to make them an asset to the hive. He observes that the brothers are naked while machinery is attached to them while Reed injects the Mayhem Serum in them.

He swipes his screen to find that some female soldiers are maintaining peace and order in the New York Streets. Mayhem prefers not to involve many women in his hive, so they are simply enforcers maintaining the order of the city, he swipes at another screen to reveal a visitor in the front of his room. He touches the screen to let the visitor in.

The man entered the room while holding a man on his shoulder. “I got the target you desired,” He informs as he drops the man on the floor, unconscious and tied up. He looks down at the floor and can’t help but smile. “Well done, you may leave.” The man nodded as he turned his back and left the room.

He uses his long tendrils to scoop up the unconscious man and bring him right in front of him. “Well, well, well…If it isn't the man himself: Anthony Stark.” He was impressed that Hawkeye manages to nab Tony’s father from another universe. Normally, it would be impossible for them to bring multiple versions of themselves without risking a time paradox. But they manage to bypass the rule by making sure the events of what happened turned out as it was supposed to happen while making them think that they either died, disappeared, or never to be seen again. This Anthony Stark came from before he died in the accident. As much as he wants to play with him along with his new toy Tony but his intelligence is required for his server. “Let’s get you settled in, along with the council of Reeds.”

Lights open up in the room revealing multiple men strapped in the walls while orange tendrils attached to their foreheads while another tendril is attached to their cocks are milked for the giant virtual brain. Once Mayhem has control of the universe they encountered a secret society known as the council of Reeds, which comprises Reed Richards that came from various parallel universes, which is a big find for them. They immediately overwhelmed the council and took them in. Now they use all the Reeds as their intelligence network that solely relies on their brain activity. The genius intellect of Reeds shall benefit the hive greatly.

They combined the intellects of all the Reeds and combining the modified AI from Stark Industries. Creating a quantum computer that relies on neural mapping far superior to any supercomputer in the universe.

Hellhound uses his tendrils to bring Anthony Stark in a vacant spot, he puts him T-posed while restraints are clasped on his arms and legs, tendrils ripping his clothes off revealing his soft cock, sedative injecting on his neck including the IV fluid to keep them alive. He extends new tendrils from above as it penetrates both his forehead and his cock. The man screams for a bit as his eyes turned orange while his cock hardens and began to milk him. Stark’s intellect is now being added to Hellhound’s intelligence network as the tendrils are being siphoned directly from their brains and go directly through Hellhound’s body.

Hellhound moaned as he feels new intelligence flows through him and came inside the man’s mouth which he greedily sucks his semen. He looks at the man who was still sucking his cock, he pulls away as the trails of black semen linger on his lips. “How do you love the new information, Tony?”

The man pulls away as he stares at his master, “New information makes your cum tasty, master.” He says robotically while he feels a big tentacle fucking him from behind. The man was none other than Tony Stark himself. Tony was Hellhound’s first subject in the early days of the hive. After transferring all assets and rights of Stark Industries to Mayhem. He has become Hellhound’s personal sex toy/spy.

He was covered by his silver psionic symbiote armor albeit modified to suit Hellhound’s taste. Orange and gray circuit-like patterns spread all over his symbiotic suit while having a mind-controlling microchip on the center of Stark’s suit resembling a circlet formed by the symbiote suit. Tony moans as he felt the tentacle penetrating him from behind as his eyes glow to orange. He is using Stark’s brain as a sub-processor to analyze the information gathered. He moaned aloud as he came inside his suit, his eyes turned back to normal as he continues to suck Hellhound off.

He stares at the new information that was sent by one of his agents. He taps the virtual screen as the information began to appear on the screen. He smiles knowing that the information he received was too satisfactory.

“Good. Now commence phase 2,” Hellhound relays the orders as he stares at his sex toy. “As for you Tony, I have a job for you…”

This one is another general of the Hive. He is known by the name Hellhound, their hacker and gathering information. This man used to be a hard-working man who is living an honest life as a productive member of society, but one incident nearly cost him his life and lost everything. He has embraced the power of Mayhem and used this to take revenge on those who wrong him.

How fitting that all the men he had are captive are all white men and a black man like him has full control over them, even the Philanthropist like Tony Stark is now sucking his cock list a slut. How he loved this power.

\---

_In another spider-verse_

There was a Klyntar invasion on earth but luckily the spiderman and others manage to nip the invasion in the bud before the Klyntar can control the entire earth. But there was a huge lab in ruins after months of unattended and one man was desperate to dig into the rubble, after a few digging he finally found it. A black round-shaped rock with small red holes on it. This was used to communicate with the Klyntar, the Klyntar Seed.

“Finally, I can use this to-” The man was interrupted when he heard the doors opening. He looks to find two men, staring at him. “Hey! You two should not be-” He was silent when heard a sharp beep in his head, his eyes had the same white spider sign. He was now under the men’s control. Upon the shadows, it was Mesmero and Midas. Both who are in their casual attire after their task is done with the invasion they knew that his man was up to something.

“Now then tell me what are you gonna do with that seed,”

“I will use this seed to bring back Norman Osborn and in exchange, I will finally get my cure for my disease,” He answers robotically but his voice is laced with desperation as if he can feel his body is gonna break.

“Break huh? Is this about you turning to the Lizard again?” Midas says so nonchalantly. Connors wanted to flinch knowing that the man could know what he wants, but he couldn’t.

“Yes, I was desperate. I want to get that cure, even if it means working with that criminal.”

Mesmero taps the remote a bit in his face as he ponders for a bit. “Ok, give us the seed.” Connors simply handed him the seed. Mesmero grabs something from his symbiote, a syringe filled with black liquid as he injects the seed into the seed. The seed reacted slightly to the foreign object added as it reverts to normal appearance. “Here you go,” He gave the seed back to Connors.

“Wait just like that? Nothing else?” Midas asked when Mesmero turns his back on Connors. “We can’t simply leave him like this? Besides, I can tell that his metamorphosis is starting.” Mesmero looks at Connors who was sweating profusely and his breathing is getting ragged. If it weren’t for Mesmero’s ability to control brain fluids, he would have lost control.

“True, I don’t want any evidence left behind. Even with my powers…” He thought carefully as he recalled all the memories that Connors had. Osborn and Connors are using some student’s science projects to form a way to recovers his body. Getting the Klyntar seed is one and the other was a kind of serum. Combining the two will cause a reaction to get his revenge on spiderman.

Mesmero ended up sighing after recalling his memories. “In the end, it all comes back to revenge…”

“Again?! Jeez, to think our universe’s Osborne was bad enough.” Midas can’t help but facepalm, even in this universe Norman Osborne never changes.

Mesmero suddenly had an idea, he presses a button on his remote. Making Curt Connors subconsciously aware of what was happening but he was still under Mesmero’s control. “I will help you get a cure for your illness, in exchange you do exactly as I say.”

Midas couldn’t help but raised an eyebrow in wonder, “Really? What’s the plan then?”

“Simple, we’re gonna help Osborne get what he wants.” Mesmero smiles sadistically knowing that this will get back at him.

\---

_Meanwhile in Mayhem’s Universe_

Dylan was in his lab testing his new forms of corruption. He used Ann Weying’s symbiote to reproduce more and made a colony from it. But that was before he succumbed to the Hive and gained the corrupted soul stone. Thanks to the soul stone, he has a perfect understanding of life and death, after bonding with the corrupted soul stone, he and Mayhem understand one another. Both wanted to attain peace while reproducing more of Klyntar and spread it all across the universe and also he can’t wait to satiate his lust for men. He even wishes to play with his useless father as his servant.

He is currently testing his symbiotes that both came derives from his master’s semen, combining his and Peter’s to create the ultimate spawn. After using the soul stone on Eddie, the Poison was defeated using Jean Grey’s psychic abilities. Mayhem’s spawns are different. This was the collection of all the men he had corrupted It has gone through numerous experimentations, this symbiote spawn is far most resilient than any other symbiote.

All the weaknesses of the symbiote are gone from fire, sound, electricity, magic, bonded hosts are immune to telepathy, due to the Klyntar’s nature to adapt, they can augment their abilities that match their own. It also has the power to make the male host submit and dedicate their entire being to the hive, if anyone bonded has a malicious intent, the symbiote will automatically hijack their brains lobotomizing them as the symbiote takes over and forms a pseudo personality base on the host. Mayhem wants the hive to become the guardian that maintains the peace of the world while indulging them with the lust for men.

He stares at the experiment that the former fantastic four has captured the Power Siblings: Jack and Alex that was from another dimension fighting for the resistance against Dylan’s rule. Would be nice to have the brothers indulge in one another. Both brothers are naked while various tubing is attached in every orifice in their body while both are getting injected with their symbiotes.

The electronic doors opened revealing Reed Richards, Johnny Storm, and Ben Reilley. All came from this universe, Johnny was the first one that Mayhem corrupted before he spread Mayhem’s love to his other teammates but Susan Storm was a hindrance so they decided to siphon his powers to Reed while her body is turned into a mindless enforcer. Reed having the molecular suit merged symbiote suit having the blue and black color scheme with the red spider symbol emblazon in his chest while Ben Reily used to be an orange monster, but thanks to bonding with Mayhem’s symbiote. He has full control over his appearance, both from an orange monster to an energy form. His symbiote suit is simply a tight black and red wrestling suit with a large spider logo plastered on the suit.

“Welcome Fantastic Four, I see you wanted to witness the corruption of your kin,” Dylan looks at his heroes who kneeled in respect.

“We apologize for the delay, the brothers are proven to be quite difficult to corrupt.” Mister Fantastic reports as his symbiotes reveal a small microchip as he extends his hand to Dylan. “This small microchip was embedded in their neck. It was created to become resistant and repelling the symbiote of their bodies.” He reports while Dylan grabs the microchip and observe it. He can see a small residual symbiote in the middle of the chip. He crushed the chip with his hand as the chips turn to dust.

“Such amateur work, clearly they want to fight back. But they’re only delaying their inevitable fate.” He approaches the kneeling men. “Reed, monitor the brother's progress and Johnny, open your mouth,” Reed stood up as he stretches to reach the tablet and began monitoring their progress.

Dylan reveals his big cock in front of Johnny which is making his mouth salivate and the musk is making a dent in his symbiote costume. Dylan smacks his dick in front of Johnny’s face as his tongue attempts to wrap the cock around it. He likes how some of his men try to catch his cock with their long tongue until he manages to wrap around it as its mouth began to swallow it whole. He faces in front of the cylinder to observe the symbiosis while Johnny moves around while trying to keep a hold on his master’s cock.

Dylan can't help but moan while Johnny’s tongue until he felt large hands groping on his pecs, “Oh!” He feels large hands massaging his pecs while he inconspicuously recedes his symbiote revealing his hard nipples allowing him to pinch the small nub.

“Allow me to please you, master. I too am also hard,” Ben whispers in Dylan’s ear while he grinds his hard cock behind Dylan’s ass. He loves it when some of the heroes took their initiative and wanted to please their master instead of pleasuring them. He was so focused on Ben massaging his pecs that Ben’s cock was free from his suit.

“Damn Ben, your hands are so strong. Much better than your rock form that’s for sure.”

“I can turn right now if that is your desire,”

“No, stay in your human form. I prefer it that way.”

Reed looks that the symbiote in both tanks has entered their respective host. “Master, the symbiosis is a success! Both symbiotes have entered their respective host.” Reed reports as the symbiote continues to spread its ooze to the brothers.

“Release them,” Dylan snaps his fingers as both Johnny and Ben remove themselves from him as the symbiote began to cover his cock and hide. The cylinders began to drain the liquid off the pod as the cylinder opens as the men fell from their pods. Both men landed on their knees while their naked bodies were exposed and their symbiote has covered their bottom half, still trying to resist the symbiote.

Dylan approaches the kneeling men. “Power brothers, you have been chosen to become one of us. Embrace the symbiote, embrace the lust, Serve the hive.” The brothers can hear the voices in their head as they smirked evilly as they stood up as the symbiote continued to cover their bodies, Dylan smiles as the red spider finally appeared on the new costumes.

Alexander Power has blonde shaggy hair with a scruffy beard and green eyes, his muscular body hugged his black suit with red squares scattered on his costume with the red spider on his chest, his power is Gravitikinesis: the power to manipulate gravity, while Jack Power has raven brown with blue eyes, he has more of a toned than a muscular body, his costume was black, red and blue also the red spider formed on his belt, his power to manipulate his molecules to turn to a more gaseous state. The power brother kneels to their creator.

“Long Live the Hive,” The brothers chanted as the symbiote was embedded in their souls. Dylan can’t help to taste his new creation.

The electronic door opened which caught Dylan and the Fantastic Men’s attention. It was Wolverine and Bobby went to the room while Wolverine plops an unconscious man right in front of him. “The Lord said to bring him to you, he said this man will be of use to you.”

Dylan was so close to punishing the mutants for interrupting them but decided to look at the captive man. “Looks like I will have some time on my own.” The captive man they brought was Sinister.

\---

_In another spider-verse_

Peter and the web gang are now in school having a school dance in celebration of Max’s retirement. He can’t help but be unease about what was happening. They recently got Max back which was his teacher and his mentor after being framed for an incident he wasn’t involved. They recently caught Norman Osborne trying to use student’s lab experiments to create a machine that will in theory to heal his body and have his revenge on Spiderman. They smuggled in the Venom Seed that was quelled in the Klyntar Invasion and Jackal’s latest serum. They witness the horror that was unfolded.

_Flashback_

_Miles, Peter, Gwen, and Anya were garbed as they witness Norman Osborne was now merged in the synthetic version of Venom or as Norman calls it: Dark Goblin. Conners and Maria witness their plans had finally unfolded._

_“I’ve been watching you from the shadows Spiderman. Swarms Monster League? At first, it was a way to find my research, but it became a way of stopping you and your teams’ actions in close quarters. But I know your strength-” Norman stopped when he felt something was boiling inside of his body. He clenches his symbiotic body as he lets out a long and painful sound. Maria immediately rushes to him meanwhile, Conners secretly pressed a button hidden in his pocket. Which made Dark Venom scream louder in pain as the synthetic symbiote immediately sprang out of his body leaving the poor injured man. He clenches his teeth in attempts of having the symbiote back under his control_

_“No! This isn’t happening?! Conners!” Norman screamed as Maria stares accusingly at him._

_“You! What have you done?! This isn’t part of the plan!” Maria said angrily in a masculine tone, immediately covering her mouth._

_“Wait. You’re not Maria!” Spider-girl ponders as something shot Maria from behind causing her to be electrocuted and passed out._

_Maria's façade was out as the true colors revealed when his appearance turns to a man with a white mask. “The Chameleon?!”_

_Norman clenches so hard that was enough to draw blood but the symbiote finally removed itself from the host as flows elsewhere, leaving the injured old man down at the healing chamber. Knocked out and no life support. Everyone was dead silent still couldn’t believe what happened. Spiderman and Ghost Spider were so stunned that they didn’t notice that Conners has disappeared._

_“Uhhh… What just happened?” Spiderman broke the sudden awkwardness in the room._

_End of Flashback_

The brunette was still perplexed about what just happened. Osborne was given a proper burial, Jackal and Swarm were still missing, and Harry just disappeared after his father’s death. The way that Norman died was very abnormal, surely combining Venom DNA and the Jackal serum can be enough to heal his body but it ended up getting negative feedback in its body and rejected his host.

_‘The way that symbiote ejected itself out of Norman was abnormal.’_ Peter thought carefully, he doesn’t know why, but he feels like someone has been manipulating from behind the scenes.

“Tiger?” Peter gasped when he felt something in his hand. Mary Jane his date was worrying about how deep he was on his thought. “Are you okay? You seem to be in deep thought.”

“It’s nothing Mary Jane, I’m just tired of school work,” He assures his date awkwardly, though Mary Jane seems unconvinced luckily she dropped the topic.

The party was doing fine and then Max shows his latest invention. An invention that uses balls forming a warp hole from another dimension. After a small demonstration, Peter’s device starts to beep abnormally. He looks at the portal three silhouettes are coming from the other side.

“Max Shut it down! That portal leads to another symbiote world!” Peter’s warning made everyone feel wary of the danger while Max stood still.

“Really Peter, how could I have done that?” The black ooze begins to ooze out of his clothing as it began covering his entire body. “It's almost as if I'm not myself? Almost as if you call me Maximum Venom!” Max’s voice was replaced with a monstrous voice making everyone paralyze his fear.

Peter immediately evacuated everyone out of the gym, Mary Jane was insisted at first but they managed to get her out safely. He uses the portable device with a built-in taser in an attempt to shock him. But Venom was unfazed by the electrical shock.

“Using the same trick twice? Venom evolves. I was only taunting you when I have my host suggest the idea.” He recedes his face revealing Max’s face as he opens one eye.

“Max!” The brunette hero clenches his teeth in anger.

“That’s right Parker. Hurt me and you hurt your precious Max. Soon, he will be here…” Venom then notices the portal has shutdown behind him, the machinery lands on the floor due. He can’t help but smirk knowing that _they_ have predicted this from happening. Venom got hit in the back by Ultimate Spiderman who is now in his spiderman costume. Spider girl kicked Venom, while Peter suits up in his spiderman suit and Ghost Spider joined in after evacuating the students of the building.

The heroes used their webs to surround Maximum Venom in attempts to remove the symbiote off of Max but then the circular devices glowed which made Peter looked in fear.

“Impossible, how can he set the power-” Peter was cut off when Maximum Venom uses his tentacles to force the spider heroes off of him. The portal was fully operational revealing the alien planet. One foot came from the portal as three symbiote creatures emerge from the portal. The spider gang hid quickly behind a table.

“You, the lost brother.” The red symbiotic creature holds Venom’s shoulders. “So, this must be earth?”

“Doesn’t look to so formidable,” The black and gray symbiote creature looks unimpressed. “This will won’t take long,”

“It looks so overall over~,” The black symbiote said in a singsong voice.

Peter reveals themselves against the symbiotic creatures who are determined enough to stop this invasion, but Maximum Venom couldn’t help but let out a burst of evil laughter which made the sister stare at their brother for his laughter.

“What is so funny brother?” The red symbiotic creature glares at him.

“I thank you my dear sisters for arriving on earth. But we have bigger plans for you!” Maximum Venom said proudly which made the symbiotic creature angered but their movement froze when they heard a click in their heads.

“What…is this…” The symbiote creatures tried to move but to no avail.

The other symbiote sisters struggle to break free but they’re frozen in place, Maximum Venom walks past the sisters as he reaches for the remote.

“I believe its time we passed it to the true ruler of this world,” He presses the button and reveals another new location. The location reveals to be a black and red room that is similar to a throne room of the castle, where a foot crosses over to the new location. The spider gang can’t help but shiver in fear as they feel so much malice around him. The creature has the same muscular structure as Maximum Venom’s but this was different, he has a purple gem on his chest with red ooze around it, the red color on his arms and legs with gold spider legs on the side of his abdomen.

Maximum Venom kneels in reverence when the symbiote creature arrived. “You have done well bringing me this specimen, Venom.” The creature says in a deep monstrous voice.

“I live to serve you, Master…” Maximum Venom said as his symbiote began to recede revealing Max.

“Max!” Peter called him out but Max ignored him.

“Brother! What is the meaning of this?!” The black and gray symbiote creature screams in anger, the black creature felt annoyed as he extends his arm as it punctured the creature’s head, which made both parties gasped.

The black and gray creature screamed as she felt that the tentacle began being absorbed by the man’s symbiote. The entire symbiote is slowly being covered by a black ooze and slowly being absorbed by the bigger man, the room was filled with screams until the creature was no more and was fully absorbed by the black and red creature.

“Sister!?” She screams at her now fallen sister. The symbiote creature tries to move but the black and red creature slowly approaches both trapped symbiote creatures as he stabbed both with his hand. Both creatures screamed in agony while getting covered by the creature’s ooze until they’re fully absorbed by the creature.

The black and red creature can feel it, the symbiote creatures now fully absorbed and now a part of him. It can feel some rebellion from them but they are soon now submitted to his will.

“Well, how are my offerings master?” Max asked his master.

“Max! Stop!”

“You’re offering is amazing, Max. You will be a good asset to the hive.” The creature began to reveal his identity to the spider gang, revealing a brunette man.

“Who are you?! What have you done to them?” Peter angrily asked.

“The name is Mayhem: The God of symbiotes.” The brunette man declares himself as the god of symbiotes.

“God of the symbiotes? What do you mean by that?”

“So you are the Peter of this dimension,” He stares at spiderman which made Peter widen underneath his mask. “Quite pathetic than my own. To answer your question, those pathetic symbiotes who claim that they will destroy the earth is quite adamant considering they have been absorbed by me.” Peter couldn’t believe what he heard. This man…. Absorb the symbiotes as if they’re nothing? Max approaches the muscular man as he began stripping his clothes in front of him.

“Max, what are you doing? Fight it!” He pleads but Max simply ignored him as now he dropped the last article of his clothing, fully naked, and kneels in front of him.

“I offer you my body to the hive, ” He said with a reverence which pleases the brunette man. He extends his arm as the black and red ooze starts to fall from his hand and began to cover the kneeling man.

“I’m afraid your Max no longer hears you, Parker. He now submits to the hive!” He smirks evilly while Peter stares at his mentor now fully covered in symbiote, going through a metamorphosis.

Peter grits but he can’t help but move either, he looks to his teammates who appear to be frozen as well.”What have you don’t to us? Why can’t we move?!” Peter angrily asked.

“Oh Peter,” Mayhem crosses his arms behind him as uses his tentacles extended from his back. Each removing the mask of Miles, Anya, and Gwen. Peter observed each of them are frozen and staring blankly in the space. All of them have the white spider on their eyes “The moment when you heard the click In your heads, everyone became affected by one of my associates,”

By cue, one man approaches by the shadows, a blonde man also wearing a purple ooze with red symbols on his chest. “I simply control their brain fluids, hence now under my control. Do not worry, only you are the one aware.” He explains briefly as he approaches Mayhem as two men began to kiss deeply in front of him and pulled away.

“So is everyone under control?”

“Yes, Master. Everyone is away from this building. Although I saw this gentleman walking with a woman.” Upon hearing his words, one man steps from the shadows revealing a familiar brown hair.

“Grady?” He recognizes his friend who was also under the blonde man’s influence.

“I saw him trying to sneak around the school. Probably trying to break-in along with a red-haired woman.” The brunette hero immediately knew what he was talking about, “But I simply commanded her to go home and alter her memories a bit.” Upon hearing that he breathes a sigh of relief, knowing that she is safe.

“After looking in his head, he has a lot of valuable information and quite a genius too,” Mesmero caresses the man’s face, Grady who was staring the space still under Mesmero’s experience. “But he is way too young to become a part of us.”

“Mesmero, why don't we release our friend Peter here, I’m sure he wants answers,” Mayhem asked which made Mesmero a bit concerning, but he decided to comply with his master’s wishes and snaps his fingers. Peter was released as he stumbles on the ground. The hero stands up as he clenches his hands.

“I’m sure you want some answers right? Go ahead ask them,” Mayhem said as he forms a seat using his symbiote. “Be warned, try something funny and my acquaintance here will not hesitate to break their minds.”

Peter removes his mask since Mayhem knows his identity. “Ok, About Norman Osborne going berserk especially his symbiote, do you have something to do with it?”

“Hmm, good question. I for one didn’t know about the death of Norman Osborn to begin with, I have little knowledge of what they did.” Mayhem said truthfully since this was the first time he heard about it. “I guess my acquaintances did something beforehand.”

“What do you intend to do with our planet? Are you planning to take over the planet?” He questions angrily still remembering the Klyntar invasion that happened.

“The answer is simple, I plan to propagate the Klyntar species. Along with the help of my avengers,”

“Avengers?” Peter's brow raised in worried. “What do you mean avengers?”

Mayhem smiles as hears footsteps behind the portal, a few men start to come out of the portal, each of them has the same black and red spider emblazoned on their chest. All of their faces are covered so he cannot make out who each person and each of them has a gem embedded in their bodies. All of them stand at attention which made Peter slightly more intimidated.

“These men are my avengers, Peter.” Mayhem introduces his fallen avengers. “These men used to be superheroes, once so valiant and heroic but when human hubris took advantage of them. They will now what it means to turn their backs on them while indulging their lust for men…” He licks his lips while without warning Peter felt something holding his neck, he looked behind him to find Tony Stark who was garbed in a silver suit but orange circuit-like patterns painted his body.

The brunette hero felt something sharp was injected in his neck, upon injection Peter can feel it immediately.

“There’s no resisting Peter, you will succumb to the hive.” He can hear Tony’s voice more apparent while having a robotic tone laced to it. Meanwhile, two androids that came from Tony’s symbiote ooze injected both Ghost-Spider and Spider-Girl with a different colored vial, while another android removed Ultimate spiderman’s mask as he too was injected with the same vial. Mile’s eyes turn black as the symbiote came out and began covering his entire body.

Peter tried to stay conscious but the serum they injected was too strong for him as his eyes getting heavier and heavier. The last thing he saw was the fallen avengers revealing their faces until darkness consume him.

_‘Do not worry, when you wake up you will be reborn…’_

\---

_Back in the Mayhem Universe_

Mayhem looks at the Peter they have captured from their universe. He is currently undergoing a symbiotic metamorphosis. His limbs and legs are restrained while his covered in a black translucent film covering his naked body, various tendrils are covering Peter’s openings from his mouth, ears, nose, ass, and piss slit injecting him with more fluids. He was also given a haircut since his appearance is boring. Mayhem can’t help but feel horny as his metamorphosis.

The electronic door opens revealing another Peter Parker from another dimension who is now bonded with the carnage symbiote and bonded with the mind stone. He reveals his face showing black eyes. “My lord, Nightwing has returned.”

Upon arriving at the throne room, He can see Hawkeye with Nightwing who was near a portal that Hawkeye created.

“I apologize for your immediate summon, but I must show you my offering to you.” Nightwing puts his hand on the portal as he drags one costumed man with blue and red suit with an S symbol on his chest and has a black rose-like alien attached to his chest, Mayhem can see the erection restraining his costume.

“I offer you Superman, a Kryptonian alien who is now under the influence of the black mercy. I used my ooze to control his body. Use him as you will.” Mayhem could not believe that Nightwing has offered him a man, let alone an alien being. Mayhem approaches the dazed superhero as he grabbed the man’s crotch. He can feel it, the alien’s unique DNA semen. He looks at the “black mercy”, he extends his finger as the symbiote drops and landed on the alien plant. The black ooze immediately covers the alien being as he observed Superman’s eyes start to dye in black.

Looks like the symbiote affects the alien plant, Superman can’t help but let out a murmur as his erection twitches on his crotch. Nightwing’s donation may be useful.

Mayhem then proceeds his plan to spread his influence to other worlds and becoming the new god of symbiotes. No symbiote cannot escape his sights. Whether he will rule the other worlds is another story to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have, Knull merged Mayhem is spreading his corrupting web will spread throughout other universes. The way he does it is still a mystery. If you wanna see more of Deimon's art give him a follow to be notified or go to his patreon to get more juicy stuff.
> 
> Kudos, Suggestion and Constructive Criticism is much appreciation.


End file.
